Saving an Angel
by Rinakuri
Summary: At only 17 years old, Rika lost her last living family member. She found herself all alone until she met a certain red-haired boy on her first day of school. Maybe destiny had other plans in store for her...


**Chapter 1: In her eyes**

Most teens would normally deny everything if they lived through it, and would be completely lost as to what to do with their lives afterwards. However, Rika was not like those teens, at least on the outside.

It was 6:32 pm, the wind started to blow harder than usual as the storm approached her way. Dark clouds covered the once beautiful blue sky, but today, it was almost as if the day itself reminded her of her current situation. 6:33 pm, a minute after her arrival to the hospital, the doctors running their way through the halls, looking for a way to save her agonizing mother, the only family member she had left.

Her heterochromatic eyes glanced at the clock, the dull colors of crystal blue and dark blood red showing off her fear and sadness, not knowing what happened in the last five minutes. 6:38 pm… the hour her life changed forever. Long pale indigo locks of hair waved their way down to rest on the cold hospital chair, as she waited for any news about her mother's well being. A doctor walked to her, an expression in his face she was afraid to see, as he sat down right next to her in the waiting room. "I am sorry…. We did everything we could…" was all the doctor had to say.

Rika already knew what he meant, but waited for the doctor to actually notify it himself, she looked up at his face, waiting for his answer. The doctor sighed in frustration, trying to say his next words with the utmost care "Your mother passed away… I am so very sorry." At that moment, she felt herself sink into the darkness, feeling her heart stop for a long second. It took her a while to fully react, reaching her small pale hands up to her face…

And then she snapped. She cried loudly in the wide room, covering her face with her hands, big droplets ran furiously down her now bright red cheeks, resting against the doctor's chest. 6:38 pm… the time Rika would never forget…

* * *

It has been a week since her mother passed away, and Rika was now starting her first day at a new school. She woke up as the morning rays of the sun softly hit her eyes. She winced lightly, and started opening her eyes slowly, finally acknowledging what day it was. Great… first day of school… she thought as she started getting dressed, putting on her brand new uniform. She walked through the broken wooden floor, which she had tried to fix for the past week. Rika had no family after her mother died, and that also meant she had no place to stay, the apartment she lived in with her mother was too expensive for her to pay, so she decided to move out. It was then when she found an abandoned shaft at a temple close to her school.

Locking the entrance door, which had an old ornamental design to it, she looked to the horizon, admiring the bright day above her. The sky was it's clean and delicate blue, birds sang as she walked down the road towards her school, signaling the start of a good day. With her hair tied up into a high ponytail and her bangs covering her left eye she felt a lot more comfortable, as the day was hot and humid. Rin sighed once "Well, time to get going, there's a long day ahead of me now." she said, and took off to her school.

Students walked in swarms inside the school, new faces here and there made him sigh in distress. His crimson eyes scanning his surrounding boringly. Yawning once, he then looked at his classmate "Do we really have to wait here for all the new people?" His classmate chuckled and nodded "Yes we do, now behave, we are the seniors this year". As he heard those words, he looked around one more time, scanning for anything that could interest him.

Right at that moment, Rika walked through the school's main gate, looking around carefully and avoiding contact with other students. In the meantime, the red haired and red eyed boy was packing things up with his classmates, completely distracted from the last student that came inside the school. Rika walked past by his working table almost soundlessly, so quickly that he could only catch a glimpse of her hair, but for him, it was like seeing it in slow motion.

His classmates called on him a few times, finally catching his attention when one of them smacked him on the shoulder. "Yo man were you looking at the new transfer student?" one of them asked. "She's in our class, and the people who managed to see her say she's a real beauty" another one said excitedly "Can't wait to meet her man!". At this, the red head's eyes widened in surprise, and looked at the direction the new student disappeared to in wonder.

After the school entrance ceremony, Rika walked up to her classroom, looking at a little map a classmate drew for her. Once at the door, she scanned the room carefully and walked in, the students inside looking at her in both awe and envy. Some of them even started murmuring between themselves. Ignoring the distant voices, Rika sat on the seat by the window at the far end of the classroom, getting everything ready for when the teacher came in. At that same moment, the red haired boy walked in the classroom, joking with some of his classmates, and noticed the new student, and just like his classmates, he looked at her in awe.

"Isn't she cute? Look at that hair, pure indigo isn't it? Only that super pale." one of his friends commented as they walked in the classroom, and the redhead was standing there, completely frozen at the sight of her. "Hey Yusuke! Snap out of it man, she's gonna find out!" on of the classmates yelled, making the boy called Yusuke snap and turned to his friend, completely red in embarrassment.

"T-That's none of your business!" he quickly yelled, so loud that everyone in the classroom was looking at him. Even Rika, who flinched a little bit at how loud he was. She hadn't noticed she had a headache until now, and looked at him curiously yet in pain. He glanced at her, seeing her crystal blue eye shining as the sunlight hit her features, his eyes widened, unable to hide his now red face. Rika couldn't help but smile gently It seems the guys here are very energetic, that might keep my mind out of everything. She thought, only to be interrupted by a wave of pain. She lifted her right hand, holding the right side of her head gently and closing her eyes tightly. Oh no… first day and I am already feeling sick…

"H-hey… are you ok?" she heard a boy's voice and opened her eyes, looking up at the owner of the voice. It was none other than Yusuke, who even though was still blushing, was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"U-Uhm… yeah… just, a bit of a headache I didn't notice until now…" she answered softly, her voice like a melody in his ears. His eyes widened, and he looked to his side.

"W-well… I-if you don't mind… w-would you like to go to the infirmary?" he asked, offering her a hand to help her up. Rika looked at his hand, and then at him.

"I couldn't possibly burden you with that… I'll be fine." she smiled softly, trying to push away the throbbing pain in her head. Yusuke looked at her sadly, but didn't insist anymore.

"It's not a burden, but, I won't pressure you. If anything just let me know, alright?" he said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, blushing harshly. Rika nodded, smiling at him.

"I will, thank you… uh…" she trailed off, she realized she didn't know the name of the guy in front of her.

"Yusuke, Yusuke Asahina." he said, smiling.

"Rika Kurosawa." she replied, forcing out a smile.

Just when Yusuke was about to ask again if she was alright, the teacher came in. Yusuke looked at the teacher a bit bummed, then turned to look at Rika. "W-well, pleasure to meet you Rika." he said, blushing harshly and walking to his seat. Rika couldn't help but smile Such a nice guy… her thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pain.

* * *

School had ended, and Rika had endured all the pain from the headache. As she wobbly walked towards the main gate, she heard a group of male students behind her.

"So Yusuke! Making a move on the new transfer student ahead of us now eh?!" one of the guys said teasingly.

"No I wasn't! She seemed to be sick and I wanted to make sure she was ok!" he yelled in response, his face completely red.

"C'mon man don't lie, you like her just as much as we do." another boy started saying, a bit more serious than the other, yet chuckling.

"I just met her today! How can I like someone I don't even know!" he yelled once again.

Rika had made it past the front gate, and leaned against the concrete wall, panting softly Oh no… the fever isn't going down and I have to go to work today… she thought as she started walking towards a nearby café. Swaying from side to side, she tried to keep her balance against the nearby walls and lamp posts. Her cheeks were bright red, and she was panting harshly now I have to make it to work… she continued walking slowly.

After a long conversation with his friends, Yusuke had managed to start his way home, when he suddenly spotted an indigo ponytail at the distance. "Isn't that… Rika?" he asked himself, observing her moves "Wait a minute… didn't she have a headache this morning? Where is she going?" he decided to start following her without her noticing. After 10 long minutes, Rika managed to make it to the café she works at, only to have her boss send her home for the night. Rika tried to talked the boss to let her stay, but he was just not buying it, so Rika decided to walk back home, which was around 5 minutes from her work. She now headed towards the woods, up the stone stairs that lead to her home.

Yusuke froze in his tracks, his eyes widened in fear as he saw where the girl was going "Wait a sec… that shrine is abandoned." he said, dashing towards the stairs so he didn't miss her.

After what felt like forever, Rika had finally climbed all the stairs, pulling some old keys from her skirt pocket and opening the ornamental doors, and just as she stepped one foot inside, she had finally given in. Falling on her knees, Rika leaned sideways against the door, panting harshly and coughing from time to time. Yusuke, completely shocked, couldn't take the sight anymore and walked to her in a fast pace.

"H-hey Rika, you ok?!" he exclaimed, making Rika gasp and look at him, her eyes wide in horror.

Oh no! I've been caught! And by Yusuke! What will he think of me now?! Her thought ran like wildfire inside her mind, but the intense pain brushed them all away. She quickly held her head, moaning softly in pain as she started talking "Y-Yusuke… w-what are you doing here…?" she struggled to speak, trying to catch air. He didn't answer her question, instead he walked to her and put his left hand on her forehead, gasping loudly.

"You're burning up! Let me take you to the hospital." Rika's eyes widened and she held his sleeve tightly, coughing harshly.

"N-no… p-please… I-I got medicine… I'll be… I'll be fine…" she tried speaking.

"But look at you! You have a really high fever and you can't even speak!" Yusuke yelled, holding her gently so that she wouldn't collapse.

"Y-Yusuke… p-please…" she pleaded "I-I just started school… I cannot be absent so soon…"

At her plea, Yusuke couldn't help but accept her decision, sighing in frustration "Alright… let me help you inside then…" he said as he pulled her arm over the back of his neck. "Can you walk a bit more?" he asked, and noticed Rika was almost passed out, gasping for air. He then decided to carry her, lifting her gently off the floor "Hang on… I got you." he walked inside, looking for a room to lay her on, then he noticed a clean and slightly decorated room, which he immediately recognized as hers. Everything in the room looked old and barely used, the small bed had short new wooden planks in places that seemed to be rotten or broken in the past. He walked inside, and laid her ever so softly on her bed, looking at her in concern "Rika… hey, where do you have the medicine?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

Rin then opened her eye slightly "B-bath… room…" she said, beads of sweat running down her face and neck. Yusuke nodded, and started looking around the small house. He walked to the far end of the house, and immediately found the bathroom Does she live here alone? That can't be, maybe her parents work late but… though it's a rundown shrine house, it looks so clean and organized. He thought as he got the medicine, walked to the kitchen for some water and then went back to her.

"Here, I brought you the medicine." he said, she opened her eye again and struggled to sit up. He helped her as she took the medicine, and after a few seconds, she was fast asleep. Yusuke had brought a can filled with cold water to lower her fever, damping a small cloth he found. He then pushed away her bangs from her face, and his eyes widened at the sight before him. He could now see her whole face as she slept, her cheeks still slightly red, but far more relaxed than before. He proceeded to put the cold damp cloth over her forehead, to which she started waking up slowly. It was then that Yusuke saw something he had never seen before, and froze again in a matter of seconds. Though he already admired her right, crystal blue eye, he now saw her left eye was blood red.

"Y-Yusuke? W-what's wrong?" Rika asked as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Rika… your left eye is…" Yusuke started saying. Her eyes widening in fear, she quickly turned away from him.

"D-don't look! T-they are strange…" She murmured.

"Strange? No, I was thinking they are unique, not strange." at his words, she turned to look at him, clear insecurity in her eyes.

"R-really?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, t-they fit you…" he said, looking to the side to avoid her gaze and scratching the back of his head, his cheeks turned bright red. She then gave him a smile, a warm smile that seemed to have illuminated him for a second.

Nighttime was making the streets go dark, and it was now time for Yusuke to head home, and as he walked out the room he looked at her one last time "You sure you feeling better?" Rika nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not seeing you off though…" she said, then Yusuke shook his head.

"Just get better, and we will see each other tomorrow at school, sound good?" he smiled, and she couldn't help but nod happily.

"Then it's a deal." he said, walking out of the house. At least she's doing better now. He was now walking back home, a frown on his face Great… now I gotta see them annoying the hell out of me for getting home late… he thought as he walked and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

The next day, Rika woke up and pulled her hair up in the same ponytail from the day before, covering her left eye once again. "I guess today will be better." she said, looking up at the sky with a gentle smile. She stretched one more time, got ready, and headed out her house. To her surprise, a familiar face was waiting for her outside.

"Yo, good morning." he said with a smile, she looked at him surprised.

"Y-Yusuke?! What are you doing here so early?!" she asked.

"You live near my house, so I decided to pick you up and walk to school with you." he said, his cheesy smile making her smile gently at him.

"Ok, sounds good then." she said as she locked the front door and walked by her new friend's side.

Almost halfway to school, Yusuke decided to ask her a question that had been bothering him since the night before "So hey, what's the deal of you living in that old house?" he asked, and she stopped dead on her tracks, looking down at the floor. Noticing this, he looked at her concerned Uh-oh… did I say something wrong?

"I… I don't feel like talking about it just yet…" she said, a single tear forming in her eye, and then she started walking.

"A-Alright… sorry for asking…" he said, the rest of the way was completely silent.

When they got to school, Yusuke's friends attacked them both with questions, making Yusuke blush like never before. Rika had never liked loud groups, so she dashed away from them, turning to Yusuke. "S-see you in class Yusuke!" she said, running towards the classroom. Yusuke and his friends looked at her in shock.

Like the day before, she sat at the seat by the window, it was extremely sunny that day, so this time she decided not to look outside too much Too much sunlight damages my right eye because it's so blue… at least that's what mom used to tell me… at the thought of her mother, a tear formed in her eye, running down her cheek. It was then that Yusuke got in the classroom with his friends, who were still teasing him about walking with Rika to school.

"I already told you guys, we live nearby by coincidence so I decided to walk with her to school today." Yusuke said, slightly annoyed, then he looked over at Rika's direction, who was lost in though with a sad expression on her face. He was about to walk to her when one of his friends stopped him dead in his track.

"Wait Yusuke… look." his friend said, pointing somewhere near Rika's direction. When Yusuke followed his friend's line of sight, he saw 3 girls walking to Rika. Rika then snapped from her daydream and looked up at the group of girls in front of her, who had suddenly started talking to her. From where he was standing, he couldn't hear what they were saying, only see that Rika was struggling to smile, which left him thinking for the rest of the day. What he couldn't forget, was the mesmerizing eyes he and he alone had seen the night before, and the sadness that reflected in them when they had talked in the morning.


End file.
